


Plan Accordingly

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Presents, Consent, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Stretching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aoba and Noiz's first Christmas as a couple, and Aoba is at a loss for what to buy Noiz as a gift.</p><p>Luckily, a spontaneous trip to an unfamiliar store provides him with a rather abstract idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Accordingly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarrelsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarrelsome/gifts).



> Some friends and I did a little mini holiday Secret Santa amongst ourselves, and [this](http://i.imgur.com/26lvFFG.png) was the request I got. Turned out it was Quarrelsome's, so merry Christmas bb! C:
> 
> The sex toy I had in mind while writing this was something like [this one](http://www.amazon.com/Gentlemans-Massager-Bordeaux-Personal-Healthcare/dp/B00EXPXK6Y/ref=pd_sim_sbs_hpc_1), if the mental image helps in any way. The original one I found was similar but different, and I can't find where I saved the pic of it now |D;;
> 
> Self-beta'd due to time constraints and all my usual betas also being involved in the exchange themselves, my apologies for any mistakes.

Aoba had been looking forward to spending his first Christmas in Germany; the different customs were fascinating, the decorations were elaborate and the snow gave the whole season an authentic feeling, so much so that there were times when the whole city looked like a scene from a greeting card. 

Unfortunately, he hadn't anticipated Noiz making his attempts to celebrate their first holiday as a couple more difficult.

Aoba had started out by asking Noiz what he thought were sneaky questions, but Noiz avoided and deflected him every single time. As the days grew colder and they reached the end of the year, Aoba got more obvious with his questions and suggestions, but Noiz didn't respond any more favourably than the first few times he'd asked. Aoba was getting frustrated with Noiz's lack of interest and he certainly didn't want a repeat of the time they'd 'celebrated' Noiz's birthday in Midorijima, because it wasn't fair that Noiz hadn't received anything much on his own birthday. Aoba wanted to return the gift, but Noiz rarely bothered to drop even the slightest hint at what he wanted without further coaxing; that was just the sort of person he was, but that didn't mean it wasn't frustrating. As the twenty-fifth of December grew dangerously close, Aoba became sure of one thing; Noiz was the most difficult person to buy presents for that he had ever met, and he was being insufferable about it.

"There must be something you want," Aoba sighed, leaning his head on his hand as he picked at his breakfast with his fork. Noiz sat down at their kitchen table with his own breakfast, tossed his tie over his shoulder so that it was out of his way and began to spread butter onto his toast.

"There's nothing I want in particular. Anything from you is fine."

Aoba picked up his own toast and took a bite. "New allmate parts?"

"Usagimodoki is always up-to-date."

"New clothes?"

"My old ones are fine."

Aoba stabbed the egg on his plate with the prongs of his fork, and the yolk oozed out over the piece of toast he'd put down. "Something for your office at work?"

"It's already fully furnished, and my father thinks personal items in offices might harm the company's image."

"We could go out for dinner?"

Noiz smirked. "Or we could skip dinner and stay in."

"You..." Aoba said, narrowing his eyes as he felt his cheeks prickle with heat. "There must be something out there. I can't just get you _nothing_."

Noiz sighed and sipped his coffee. "I just don't really have anything that I want that I don't already have."

"But I want to do this for you," Aoba said, feeling a little helpless. Noiz nibbled vaguely at the bacon rind wrapped around his fork and glanced at Aoba for a second, before reaching out to gently catch a strand of his hair between his fingers.

"It's fine."

"But it's Christmas," Aoba protested weakly, and Noiz leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I said it before. Anything you give me is fine. You shouldn't worry about it so much."

"Why not?" Aoba asked.

"When you're happy, I'm happy," Noiz said simply, and he pressed another quick kiss to Aoba's lips. "So don't worry about it."

"But..." Aoba sighed, and Noiz sighed.

"It's fine, Aoba. I've got to get going." He quickly checked the time on his coil, scowled and put the last of his toast between his teeth as he stood up. 

Aoba frowned at the amount of food left on Noiz's plate. "But you're not running late or anything?"

"There's an early meeting today," Noiz replied through a mouthful of toast, and he smiled as Aoba came up behind him and held up his suit jacket so he could put it on. "Thanks."

"See you tonight, then," Aoba said, and Noiz gave his hand a quick squeeze before heading for the front door. Once it had clicked shut, Aoba sighed and went back to cleaning up what remained of their breakfast.

He knew Noiz wouldn't be easy to budge once he'd made up his mind on the matter, but it didn't feel right to just leave it alone.

* * *

There were times when his German classes were hard enough to focus on as it was, but adding the distraction of Christmas made it practically impossible for Aoba to concentrate. Aoba thought that he was getting better at speaking and reading German most of the time, but today was an exception: after managing to screw up the answers to the vast majority of the questions he was asked, he'd drawn an utter mental blank on a question that he should have known and answered with ease by that point in the course. At the end of the class he slowly packed up his books, woke Ren from where he was in sleep mode on the floor and headed out to the stores near the school for lunch, wanting to keep to himself after the embarrassment he'd felt during the lesson.

The city where he lived with Noiz was about even with Midorijima in terms of population, but spread out over a much greater area of land. Everything was either old-fashioned but well-kept or on the cutting edge of new with no in between. Recalling the single visit they'd made to Noiz's grand childhood home since they'd started living together in Germany, Aoba couldn't help but think that the dated look of a lot of the buildings in the area may have contributed to Noiz's distaste for older things. On the other hand, the mix of old and new in the immediate area around their home had reminded Aoba of Midorijima, which had been oddly soothing as he'd adjusted to the move.

"Ren," Aoba said, glancing down at his allmate as he buttoned his coat up to his chin, "can you find a place around here we haven't been to yet? I feel like trying something new."

"Understood," Ren replied, and his pace slowed for a moment as he performed the search. "There's a small cafe a few streets away that has received positive reviews thanks to a recent change in management."

"Sounds good to me," Aoba replied with a grin. "Lead the way."

Ren wagged his tail and bounded ahead by a few paces. "Turn left at the next corner and I will direct from there."

It turned out that the cafe Ren had found wasn't too far away, although it was in a part of town that Aoba hadn't really been to before. The surroundings looked a little newer than some other parts of the city and older than others. As Aoba walked further the building began looking a little run down, like the whole area was an afterthought to the rest of the town and had been forgotten since. The cafe was on a quiet road, surrounded by other small stores that seemed to be selling mostly specialty items.

"Haven't been to this part of town before," Aoba muttered as he approached the entrance of the cafe.

"It may be worth investigating the area," Ren replied, sitting down next to the door as Aoba pushed it open. "Not many of the stores along the road give results when searched for."

Aoba smiled and reached down to give Ren a quick pat. 

"Stay here, I won't be long."

"Understood."

The cafe was almost deserted, and Aoba couldn't help but be grateful that he'd thought of going somewhere a bit further away from the main part of town. The woman behind the counter took his order with an admirable amount of patience for his choppy German, and Aoba reached into his pocket and withdrew the credit card Noiz had given him to pay for his meal. The cafe worker gave him an odd look when he handed the card over, but didn't say a word about it.

The weather was quite cold, so Aoba sat inside in the place the store felt warmest; a small table towards the back, away from the counter. Ren followed him, and Aoba picked him up and put him on the chair next to his own, watching as he curled up but kept his head raised and alert. Aoba rested his elbows on the table and cradled his head in his hands. He'd pocketed Noiz's credit card to free up his hands for his table number and drink, so he reached into his coat pocket to retrieve it after a few minutes of silently absorbing his surroundings.

He'd intended to put the card away safe right away but he found himself playing with it, turning it over in his hands and fiddling with it to pass time. The card itself was weird, Aoba thought; he'd had it since he'd moved in with Noiz, and Noiz had told him he could use it to get anything he wanted or needed while they dealt with the authorization for getting Aoba's coil linked to his bank account. So far he'd mainly used it to buy essentials, even though he knew that Noiz could afford a lot more. It was black and didn't even feel like it was made of plastic like a normal card, but it definitely worked. 

Aoba sighed and stared at the silver lettering on the card as it caught the light. Noiz had done so much for him, especially since the move. He'd done everything he could to make sure Aoba was happy with his life in Germany, and he'd provided him with anything and everything he'd ever needed while he was there. He'd payed for the journey every time Aoba had returned to Midorijima, never questioned his desire for anything and simply given Aoba whatever he'd wanted without question. And that was only the material part of it...

Noiz was always concerned with what would make him feel happiest. It wasn't an act completely void of selfishness, but in another it was the most selfless thing Aoba had ever experienced; Noiz equating his own happiness to Aoba's was something Aoba both cherished and resented, because it meant that he never had the chance to make Noiz happy on his own. Not only that, but Noiz's strange resistance to Aoba's attempts to act otherwise were probably steeped in insecurities that Aoba wasn't sure he'd ever be able to understand, regardless of how much he wanted to.

Really, the time Noiz was most open about his wants, needs and desires was when...

Aoba could feel the tips of his ears burn, and he reached over to take a long sip of his drink to calm himself.

He could practically hear the brat whispering husky, breathless commands in his ear.

After another aggressive mouthful of his drink, Aoba looked over and saw the woman that had served him at the counter approaching with his food. The size of the serving was generous to say the least, and as the plate was placed in front of him, Aoba couldn't help but feel guilty about the amount of food he would undoubtedly let go to waste. However, as he took his first bite of his lunch and hummed softly in response to its taste, he suddenly hoped he'd be able to eat a lot more than he originally thought.

The cafe was quiet aside from the soft hum of a radio playing Christmas carols coming from somewhere in the back of the store. Aoba continued eating and stared vaguely out the nearby window, watching but not really concentrating on the cars and people that passed by. After a while the road outside went particularly quiet, and so he turned his focus to the stores standing opposite the cafe. 

They were all tiny and nondescript, crowded together between two larger buildings on either side, each with a sign above their doors written in German that he couldn't read. They were almost so plain that there had to be more to them than their nondescript appearances, and after tossing a few fries into his mouth, Aoba ruffled Ren's ears to get his attention.

"Ren, can you find out what sort of stores those buildings across the road are?"

"One is a gift store," Ren replied. "It seems to sell a mixture of local crafts and more general gifts. The other two stores don't appear to have much information that I can find, other than what previously occupied them. The stores that are in the building now appear to be new."

Aoba hummed softly, reaching out to vaguely grab and sip on his drink as he stared across at the stores. His conversation with Noiz from earlier came back to his mind, and with the time before Christmas Day rapidly running out, the fact that he was yet to buy him a gift was beginning to worry him. It would be a few hours before Noiz would be back from work, and the only thing he'd have left to do is return home and spend time on his own, studying German or wasting time in the apartment.

It wouldn't hurt to check some of the local stores for a present, and afterwards he could just go online and try to find something if this attempt turned out to be a failure.

With that new idea in mind, Aoba found himself filled with new resolve for his plan and hurried to finish his lunch.

* * *

How the hell could he have thought that doing this would be harmless fun? Nothing to do with Noiz ever was.

Aoba stood nervously, mouth dry, hands linked in front of his body, face warm and mind filled with embarrassment . He found himself standing in front of a wall covered in nothing but sex toys of varying sizes, from the average to those that made him want to cringe at the very thought.

Despite Aoba's current predicament, his attempts to find Noiz a present had started out innocently enough. The store that Ren had pointed out in the cafe had indeed been a gift shop, but it had been full of generic arts, crafts and delicate souvenirs, none of which looked like something that would interest Noiz. The store next to it was a florist; although the flowers were pretty and they'd given each other bouquets for other occasions like Valentine's Day and birthdays they just didn't seem like a Christmas gift, especially without something else to accompany them.

That was how Aoba had ended up in the final store. The entrance door had led directly to a sharp right angle corner that led to yet another that opened up into the store. At first, it could have easily been mistaken for some sort of weird costume store; all of the gaudy, revealing dress-up items had been at the front of the store near the counter.

Perhaps that was why Aoba had barely hesitated when he'd stepped further into the store, but by the time he'd reached a mannequin head clothed in nothing but a collar and a ball gag, the store's clerk had seen him and run over to serve him. At that point, Aoba felt he was officially in too deep to run out of the store without a word. 

Thankfully, he'd put Ren into his bag before he'd gone into the first store. Unfortunately, he hadn't put him into sleep mode, and Aoba cringed as he realized that his allmate had probably heard every word of the clerk's colourful chatter about which products were best for certain kinds of stimulation.

Aoba blushed and tightened his grip on the bag, as if afraid Ren would pop out at any second despite his sudden uncharacteristic silence.

_If Noiz knew about this, he'd..._

Aoba blinked and hummed softly under his breath. The employee looked at him from the front counter, her expression a mixture of enthusiasm and friendliness and Aoba quickly looked further down into the store, hoping that she'd realize that he didn't need any more help. After realizing that the rest of the store was full of hardcore pornography, he turned back to the sex toys.

Honestly... if Noiz did know about this, he'd probably _like_ the idea of it. Just imagining the smirk that would spread across the brat's face at the thought of something so lewd made Aoba blush from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. 

On the night that they'd stayed in the Platinum Jail hotel, just before they'd flown to Germany to begin their new life together, Noiz had told him they had all the time in the world to try all sorts of things together. He'd definitely kept that promise since they'd made the move; for Aoba to say that his sexual horizons had been expanded in the past months would almost be an understatement. He didn't hate it by any extent of the imagination -- and Noiz was always sure to accommodate both his desires and dislikes -- but there was no denying that Noiz was usually the one that introduced new ideas to Aoba, rather than the other way around.

Something like this... maybe it was something that he could start instead.

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. It wasn't like there was nothing that Aoba wanted to try with Noiz, but it was kind of embarrassing to admit it. Perhaps if he took the initiative, it would make Noiz happy. It made sense, after all; Noiz was happy when he was, Noiz liked sharing new experiences with him, and he definitely liked anything sexual they shared together. There was no doubt in Aoba's mind that doing this for Noiz would make him happy... even if it wasn't a conventional gift. Unconventional didn't even cover it, it was a _terrible_ gift.

... but Noiz wasn't really a conventional person, and it shouldn't have mattered if it would make him happy. Still, it was hard to get over the embarrassment Aoba was already feeling. Especially when he could picture Noiz's smirk so clearly, and it was so easy to associate something this perverted with him...

His head suddenly felt too full, too confused, and he reached up to lightly massage his temples with his free hand.

"Damn brat," Aoba muttered under his breath, twisting the strap of his bag between his fingers.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Aoba was sure he would have jumped out of his own skin in surprise were it physically possible, and he turned around awkwardly to find the store's clerk beaming at him from the side; apparently, she had thought he needed more help. She smiled easily, as if such occurrences were a regular part of her job, and pointed to the wall in front of Aoba with a heavily manicured fingernail.

"I saw you browsing and noticed that you stared at that product for a while. I do have to warn you that that particular product wouldn't be suitable for a beginner."

She spoke slowly and gestured in an exaggerated way, assuming he couldn't understand; Aoba felt kind of annoyed by her attitude until his eyes followed her finger to the dildo he'd supposedly been staring at and realized why she'd needed to make herself clear. The toy was at least ten inches long, covered in strange ridges and bump and was as thick as his forearm. He must have reacted so strongly that the clerk didn't need words to notice his hesitation.

"If you're looking for something a bit less extreme, there's plenty to choose from. Are you looking for anything in particular? We have different products for different uses, of course... and sales tend to go up around this time of year. Sex toys actually quite a popular gift between partners. Now, in terms of products for beginners..."

She began listing off a great deal of words that Aoba had trouble understanding and for the first time since he'd walked into the store, he wished he could actually have Ren out in the open for translation purposes. As Aoba watched the woman point out several different toys, noting their sizes, uses and special features, he swallowed loudly against the nervous lump in his throat and did his best to take it all in. This was his first time buying something like this, let alone using it, and if he wanted it to be a good experience he had to pay attention. His eyes scanned warily over every separate item that was pointed out to him, and he was beginning to worry that he'd never be able to decide on a toy without being both worried about its safe use and being horribly embarrassed to the point of death. He let his gaze wander off to the side as he browsed a little further along the line, and his eyes caught sight of a particular package at the bottom left corner of the display, its name and instructions clearly written in Japanese.

"Ah... excuse me," Aoba said, and he pointed to the item in question. "Can I read it? The box."

"Oh, that one?" the woman repeated, deciphering his somewhat choppy German, and she promptly grabbed it off the hook on the wall and handed it to Aoba. "That actually saves us both some trouble. Usually I'd have to go and find a translated set of instructions on the internet... but if you can read it, go ahead!"

Aoba nodded and focused on the box, starting to feel that there was such a thing as being _too_ helpful as he scanned the specifications on the box. Putting aside the ridiculous nature of the situation... just judging by looking at it and reading what it did, it seemed like it wouldn't be too bad. Not too large, and the descriptions on the package were so lewd a shiver threatened to run down his spine. Face flushed pink, Aoba nodded once firmly to reassure himself and turned to the shop's assistance.

"I'll buy this one, please."

"As long as you're sure. Due to the intimate nature of these products, we only give refunds in the case of product fault or if the product is in its unopened, unused original state."

"No, it's fine," Aoba said quickly. "This is the one I'll buy."

This time, the woman smiled and held out her hand to take the box from Aoba. Aoba silently wondered just how many people tried to return their products -- and in what state -- but he was guided to the front counter before his thoughts could wander into dangerous territory. The shop assistant stepped behind the counter, scanned the toy through and looked over at Aoba, who was fumbling awkwardly through his wallet for his credit card. After searching his entire wallet and then recalling that he'd simply put it in his pocket during lunch at the cafe, Aoba handed the woman his credit card with an awkward, apologetic smile. She took it and picked up a small bottle of clear fluid from behind the counter.

"If this is your first toy, you should purchase this. It will clean and sanitize it for you after each use."

"Ah, thanks," Aoba replied, and she took this as confirmation and added it to the total price of the purchase. 

"Batteries will be included with it, by the way. So there's no need to buy any," the woman said with a bright smile. "Do you need it gift-wrapped?"

"No... just wrap it however you usually do."

Two layers of brown paper and a black plastic bag later, Aoba was stepping out of the store and back into the cold. Ren immediately popped out of his bag at the first sign of fresh air.

"Aoba, your heart rate has been uneven for some time. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Aoba said, swallowing thickly as he walked back towards the main road.

Ren squirmed a little in his bag, but remained silent. Aoba looked at the black plastic shopping bag in his hand, looked at the empty spot in his bag next to Ren, shook his head and started walking. 

It was too late to be embarrassed now. What was done was done... and when he imagined Noiz's reaction, if was kind of exciting.

He pulled his collar up around his face, cold air stinging his heated cheeks as he moved towards home.

* * *

It was dark by the time Noiz finally returned home. Aoba had felt twitchy since getting home himself, and been sitting on their bed for what felt like hours in preparation. Staring through the bedroom window to the spectacular view outside, talking to Ren until he put him into sleep mode out of nerves, playing around with his coil... doing anything to avoid feeling uncomfortably self-aware to the point of panic. Even though he'd had hours to plan this and knew that Noiz would be coming to see him eventually, he still felt nervous when he heard the front door click open and Noiz called for him from the entrance of the apartment. Still, there was a certain sense of excitement amongst the nerves, and he could already feel the subtle hints of his body stirring in reaction to it. It only grew as he thought about what Noiz would soon be seeing.

When Aoba didn't bother answering Noiz's calls the tone and volume of his voice became more insistent, almost concerned. Aoba felt a strange swell of emotion flare up in his chest, but he stayed silent. He felt like there was a massive lump in his throat, and he swallowed thickly as he heard Noiz's footfalls move down the hall and approach the bedroom. There was an odd pause as Noiz reached the door, as if he could sense that something odd was going on, and Aoba held his breath as he heard the doorknob turn. It made him wonder if it was Noiz who was hesitating or if the world was moving too fast for his mind to catch up.

"Aoba?"

Noiz's tone was bordering on uncertainty, and Aoba took a deep breath to calm himself as the door swung open and his boyfriend came into view. Noiz gave him a confused look, and Aoba couldn't really blame him for it; he was sitting dead still in the middle of their bed, up against the headboard with the covers pulled securely up to his chin. 

Aoba offered Noiz an unnaturally strained smile and squirmed, trying to settle himself a little as the anticipation threatened to overwhelm him.

"W-welcome home."

Noiz hummed dismissively and gave Aoba a strange look of combined confusion and relief, edged with suspicion. Aoba figured it was now or never, and kicked the bed sheets back with a few clumsy movements. Noiz's eyes immediately darkened, expression changing to one of amused, pleasant surprise. Aoba was already feeling self-conscious; the fact that he was already naked and visibly half hard wasn't really helping, but he resisted the urge to shy away and instead lay back onto the pillows as comfortably as he could, legs spreading just a little to tease.

"T-this isn't really the present I planned to give you or anything..."

Noiz smirked and took a few steps towards the bed, shedding his suit jacket as he went. "It's already one of the best gifts I've ever received, and I didn't even get to unwrap it myself."

Aoba groaned a little and rolled his eyes, but he recovered just in time to hold a hand up to halt Noiz's progress as he approached the bed.

"Stop there. Don't... umm... just sit there," Aoba said, pointing to the small desk amd chair Noiz sometimes used to finish off paperwork before they turned in for the night. "And don't move until I say."

Noiz paused for a second, surprised, but did as he was told. Aoba wasn't usually particularly assertive, and usually he didn't have to be because Noiz had no issue with giving him what he wanted. But they'd never done this before -- gone without each other's touch in a situation like this -- because Noiz was so fascinated with the feel of Aoba after regaining his senses. This would be a new experience on both sides. Aoba gave Noiz what he hoped was a reassuring smile and licked his lips as he reclined and reached beneath the pillows.

"Just watch me."

Noiz nodded wordlessly just as Aoba felt his hands close around the two objects he'd hidden from view, and with a soft intake of breath he drew them out into the open. Noiz's gasp in response to the sight was much sharper than Aoba's had been.

Blushing heavily but staying determined, Aoba quickly picked up the toy in his hand and briefly held it up, allowing himself to take it in as much as Noiz obviously was. It was sleek and coloured about the same pink as his headphones, slightly curved to make hitting sensitive spots easier and had a single button to operate the different vibration settings that the box has advertised. It wasn't particularly lewd-looking and it wasn't even as large as Noiz's cock, but it would be fine for a first try.

Painfully aware of Noiz's eyes on him, Aoba reached for the other item that he'd stashed beneath the pillow; a tiny single use sample tube of lubrication that had come in the box with the toy. He unscrewed the cap with shaking hands and wasted no time coating his fingers with the substance. It was thicker and stickier than what he was now used to using for the purpose and had a sickly sweet scent, but it would do fine.

Besides... he'd already started opening himself up before Noiz got home so he could quickly get to the point. Noiz must have realized it too, because he hummed low in his throat at how easily Aoba's middle and ring fingers slipped inside.

Aoba didn't want to waste much time on this, and only spent a few moments making sure he was already relaxed enough to accept the toy without pain. He was, almost unbelievably so, but he found that the strain of constantly reaching down his body was beginning to tire his arm. Withdrawing his fingers, he quickly grabbed one of the pillows from the top of the bed and, lifting his hips, slid it beneath his body for better access.

Aoba gave Noiz a shy glance as he reached for the toy. Noiz was entirely focused on him, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he breathed open-mouthed. There was already an obvious rise in the front of his work pants, and a shiver ran through Aoba's body at the sight. Lying back down against the pillows, Aoba shut his eyes briefly, allowing his body to relax in its comforting, familiar surroundings. He murmured Noiz's name as his hand slid down between his parted legs, and he gasped softly in surprise at his own lack of hesitation and the foreign sensation as he teased the sensitive skin around his hole with the tip of the toy before pressing it inside.

Cold. That was his first thought. Ever since he'd been with Noiz, he'd become accustomed to the warmth of Noiz's body inside of him; his fingers, his cock, his tongue... this was something new and different, and while it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it lacked the intimacy of physical contact, at least for him. At least the signs were pointing to Noiz enjoying himself; the only sounds that broke the silence were their uneven breaths and the soft metallic sound of Noiz's belt and zipper loosening as he reached to free his own cock. Once the sounds faded away and Aoba heard the soft sound of skin against skin coming from where Noiz was sitting, heat rushed through his blood and he began to move the toy in and out of his own body, starting slow and gradually growing faster.

The descriptions on the box were right; it was perfectly shaped to curve up and rub against his prostate if he arched his hips just right, and the toy gradually heated with his body and grew slippery from the lubrication he'd used to prepare himself. Aoba moved his wrist in short, sharp movements, fearing that the longer, more deliberate movements Noiz preferred to use would send him over the edge too quickly. He didn't dare open his eyes to look at Noiz either, though he could hear the soft sounds he was making, the little hitches in his breathing as he reacted to Aoba's responses. That was enough on its own, and Aoba whimpered and began rolling his hips upwards in a more even rhythm, unable to stop himself. 

After a few experimental movements, Aoba managed to angle the toy in a way that made heat flare inside him and began to move it faster, growing in confidence as his body reacted. His cock was hard and wet, and warm droplets of precum were leaking from the slit and smearing on his stomach as he slid the toy in and out of his ass, cooling on his skin in the winter air. Desperate for more, he suddenly remembered the other feature of the toy that he hadn't yet tried. His palm was sweaty on the base and his fingers fumbled and slipped as he tried to find the small button that controlled the vibration settings. After a few moments he grew frustrated and opened his eyes to look for it properly, and saw Noiz staring from the edge of his vision. 

Noiz was watching him, fixated by his actions, one hand slowly stroking the base of his cock and fingers teasing over the piercings along the shaft. He smiled when he caught Aoba's eye, slow and almost predatory, and got up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Do you need help?"

"I-I'm fine..." Aoba managed to gasp, but Noiz was already at the edge of the bed. He slid up alongside Aoba's body, lying down next to him so close that Aoba felt the cold metal of his piercings brushing against his thigh. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, and their breaths mingled as Noiz settled, left hand reaching out to gently pinch one of Aoba's nipples.

"Noiz..." Aoba whispered, lips parting in a soft gasp as Noiz began rolling his sensitive flesh between thumb and forefinger.

Noiz leaned over and pressed soft kisses to Aoba's cheek, following the soft pink blush from his cheekbone to the shell of his ear, beneath his jaw and to where it finally faded back to pale skin at the base of his neck. The hand that had been teasing his nipples slid down his body, and Aoba simply let Noiz brush his hand away from the base of the toy and take hold of it himself.

"Just relax," Noiz breathed, and all of Aoba's vague-minded protests died on his tongue as Noiz turned on the vibrations and gently angled the toy towards the most sensitive spot inside him. 

Aoba gasped and arched off the bed; the sensation was weak, barely a tease to his already stimulated body, but it felt good. When his body dropped back down onto the mattress as he adjusted to the sensation, he felt the heat of Noiz's cock and the cold metal of his piercings press back against the side of his thigh and grind slowly on his skin. A wave of guilt flowed through Aoba, contrary to the pleasure he was feeling as Noiz began sliding the toy almost all of the way out of him before pushing back inside. This was supposed to be Noiz's present and he hadn't intended for him to do the work, but the slick feeling of Noiz's leaking cock against his skin told him that he had nothing to worry about; perhaps he wasn't the focus right now, but he was definitely enjoying himself. Swallowing down any sense of shyness or embarrassment, he cracked his eyes open to look at Noiz and found that Noiz was already staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

The corners of Noiz's lips quirked upwards. "You look so sexy right now. Does it feel good?"

Aoba only hesitated for a second as shyness once again overcame him, but it was apparently too long for Noiz, and Aoba cried out as the vibrations inside of him suddenly increased in speed and strength.

"It looks like you're feeling good," Noiz murmured, and he silenced Aoba answering moan with a firm kiss.

This was definitely more than a tease now, and Aoba could feel the pleasure from the vibrations much more than before. Noiz's movements were strong and deliberate and he was leaving the tip of the toy pressed against Aoba's prostate much longer than before, threatening to send him over the edge. His hips were also moving with more intensity than before, and the head of his cock left smears of precum along the side of Aoba's thigh and ass cheek with every thrust. Aoba's own cock was leaking between his legs; neither he or Noiz had touched it at all and yet he was so close to coming already that the excess precum leaking from the slit was beginning to pool on his stomach and drip down his side.

"Noiz, I'm...." Aoba managed to whisper in warning, but Noiz didn't stop. With the next thrust of the toy into Aoba's body Noiz stilled, keeping it pressed as far inside as he could and letting the vibrations tease Aoba's prostate until he arched and came with a sharp moan, come spilling onto his chest. 

Aoba lay bonelessly on the bed as he recovered from the intensity of his orgasm, breathing through parted lips with eyes shut as he rode out the sensation with tiny jerks of his hips. Noiz clicked through the vibration settings on the toy and Aoba groaned at the overstimulation before letting out a soft sigh of relief as the toy was turned off. He opened his eyes when he felt he could manage it and smiled weakly in response to Noiz's questioning gaze. Noiz seemed to relax after that.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Aoba said. He glanced down at Noiz's cock; it was still hard and straining against his thigh. Aoba frowned and lifted one hand to reached for it, but Noiz caught him by the wrist and shook his head.

"Just wait."

Aoba gave him a confused look as he withdrew his hand and instead reached to take the toy out of his own body, but Noiz stopped him from doing that too.

"I want to try something," Noiz stated. "Just tell me when you're ready. And you can tell me to stop if it's too much."

Those words put a new sort of apprehension into Aoba, but he trusted Noiz's word. After a few more minutes of rest during which Noiz stripped off the rest of his clothing, he nodded once at Noiz to confirm he was ready.

Noiz hummed softly and ran his hand down Aoba's body. "Roll over and get up on all fours."

Aoba blushed but did as he was told, wrinkling his nose as his release dripped onto the bed from his stomach. The toy was still pressed all the way into his ass and it was starting to feel a little bit foreign, but not so much that he needed to remove it. Because of the way he was posed it was difficult to tell what Noiz was up to, and when he felt the insistent pressure of a finger against the sensitive skin of his hole he reflexively flinched away, muscles tense.

"Relax," Noiz said, voice husky, and Aoba didn't need to be told again. It had been the shock more than anything that had made him react the way he did, and this time he moaned softly as Noiz's finger breached the ring of muscle and slipped into his body alongside the toy.

They'd experimented with this sort of thing before, testing the limits of what Aoba could take and flirting with the line between pleasure and pain. The toy itself was a bit smaller than average in size and so it wasn't hard for Aoba to accept the extra finger at all. His body was still spent, but he could feel the faint stirrings of arousal trying to force their way into his body as Noiz twisted his finger, teasing the sensitive flesh as he explored his body. Aoba nodded immediately when Noiz asked if he was ready for more, but he gasped as he felt three fingers press back inside him instead of two. That was a bit of a shock, and the pressure inside him was beginning to get a little overwhelming. If nothing else, it was forcing his body to react again; his cock had reverted to being about half-hard while he had been resting, and as Noiz's slick fingers moved and curled inside his body he could feel it twitching back to life between his legs. 

Aoba heard Noiz laughing softly from behind him, and he let out a shivery breath as Noiz's mouth and lips closed gently over his balls, sucking softly and teasing them with his tongue. He let his upper body fall onto the bed and angled his hips higher to allow Noiz greater ease of access, and he whimpered softly into the sheets as he felt Noiz's fingers pull out before pressing in again, this time adding a fourth digit. This was already far more than he had ever taken before, but his mind didn't panic and his body didn't tense. There was definitely a slight feeling of pain now, but it was easy to ignore while Noiz was being so gentle and distracting him from the hurt. Like this, he was able to focus on opening up and relaxing as Noiz prepared him. A few minutes later, Noiz's mouth pulled away from his balls, and he shivered as the cool air of the room chilled the saliva left on his sensitive skin.

"Okay?" Noiz asked, and Aoba jumped at the sound of his voice. He'd been focusing so hard on relaxing and the room had been silent for so long that Noiz's sudden question surprised him, but he managed to nod and continue rolling his hips back against Noiz's fingers.

"Yeah," Aoba replied. Noiz must have been waiting for verbal confirmation from him, because a moment later his fingers were gone and Aoba found himself feeling awkwardly empty. He got back up onto his hands and craned his neck over his shoulder to watch what Noiz was doing, and his eyes widened a little in surprise as he saw him stroking a handful of lube over his erection. Noiz looked up at him and noticed the concern on his face.

"Just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop. Alright?"

For a second, Aoba genuinely questioned if he could handle something like this; despite their previous experimentation, they'd never attempted something this... extreme. Still, he could tell that Noiz's careful preparation and patience had paid off, and he certainly trusted Noiz's word. His answer came in the form of a single, slow nod, and Noiz stood up on his knees and walked over on them until their bodies were pressed against each another.

"Just relax, Aoba," Noiz murmured, and Aoba let his body go as limp as he dared as he felt Noiz's cock press into him alongside the toy.

All the time Noiz had spend preparing him seemed to have paid off, because there was a lot less pain than Aoba would have assumed; there was discomfort and a feeling of being stretched out too far that was foreign more than painful, but the thing Aoba noticed almost immediately was the pressure. It was overwhelming, arousing and terrifying at the same time, and his legs began to tremble as Noiz's cock slid slowly deeper inside of him. He was breathing open-mouthed to relax himself, soft whimpers and little moans escaping from the back of his throat as Noiz moved. Aoba soon found himself wondering how he could possibly have more of Noiz's cock to take, but Noiz stilled as the thought crossed his mind and moved his hands to hold Aoba's hips with sweaty palms. The insistent pressure of Noiz's touch guided Aoba's body to a slightly lower angle, allowing Noiz's cock and the toy to sit more comfortably inside of him. Aoba gave a soft sigh of relief and let his muscles grow accustomed to the intrusion. It certainly wasn't as bad as he might have feared, and his cock had reacted strongly to the feeling and was now hard and leaking between his legs. Noiz was already moving his hips in tiny little thrusts, barely enough to stimulate him at all but enough to help his body get used to what it feeling, and when he was ready Aoba pressed back against the movement with a soft moan.

Noiz immediately picked up the pace, withdrawing his cock further than before and pushing it back inside with more force. Aoba moaned weakly, eyes falling shut and upper body once again dropping down against the mattress as Noiz moved. His cock hung neglected between his legs, precum dripping from the slit and onto the bed as the awkward feeling of fullness inside of him was replaced by pleasure. Despite his reasonably recent climax, Aoba could already feel pleasure building again thanks to both Noiz's teasing patience with preparing him and the depth and force with which he was moving inside of him. So far he'd resisted the urge to touch himself, but it was getting harder to resist the urge. Just as he gave a frustrated groan of defeat and lifted one hand to stroke his aching cock, Noiz's movements came to a sudden halt. 

"Noiz...?" Aoba murmured, mind feeling numbed and blank from pleasure. A soft laugh came from behind him, and he cracked one eye open to look at Noiz only to screw it shut again and cry out in surprise as Noiz reached down and turned the vibrations on the toy up to the highest possible level.

Aoba choked back a scream, body shaking and cock jerking at the sudden feeling of overstimulation. Tears budded at the corners of his eyes and his muscles constricted around both the toy and Noiz's cock, causing the younger man to laugh softly.

"It tickles," Noiz murmured, fingertips brushing affectionately against Aoba's hips and thighs, "and you suddenly got so tight then."

Aoba could only breathe, lost for words as he focused on trying to last against the feeling of the toy vibrating against the most sensitive spot inside him. When Noiz began moving again, fucking him slow and deep, he gave up on trying to restrain himself and began pressing back against Noiz's thrusts, moaning in time to the movements.

He wasn't going to last much longer like this, and he tried to indicate it to Noiz with a sob of the other man's name. Noiz seemed to get the message and leaned over him, pressing his lips to Aoba's back and neck as he reached around and took his cock in his hand, skin sliding easily over skin thanks to the slickness of Aoba's precum. A few strokes was all it took for Aoba to arch up, muscles clenching down on Noiz and muscles taut as he came again, semen spilling wet into Noiz's hand and dripping through his fingers. The tears at the corners of his eyes that had been threatening to fall ran down his cheeks as he gasped for air. The combined sensation of Aoba's climax and the toy's vibrations tickling the sensitive spots on his cock proved to be too much for Noiz, and after a few more strong, deep thrusts he came inside of Aoba with a gasp, cock twitching violently and come warm against Aoba's already sensitive flesh.

"Noiz," Aoba whispered, still catching his breath. The toy was still vibrating inside of him, and his whole body was aching from the overstimulation. Noiz pulled out slowly, savouring the feeling, but left the toy inside of Aoba. When the other man looked over his shoulder, Noiz smirked.

"You put it there. You take it out."

"You...!" Aoba said, face glowing red and teeth clenching as Noiz's smirk grew wider. After it became clear that Noiz wasn't going to budge, Aoba carefully rolled over onto his side, propped the top half of his body up with one arm and reached to take the toy out of his ass with the other. He turned the vibration function off right away, feeling his muscles beginning to ache now that there was no pleasure to distract him, and gently eased it out of his ass with a relieved sigh. He caught sight of himself in mirror in the corner of the bedroom; his skin was flushed a pleasant pink, his cheeks were blotchy and mildly tear-stained, and in his hand he held the dripping, come-stained toy. Groaning, he flopped onto the bed and tossed the toy away from him. The sheets were already a mess because of the way his cock had been dripping, they would need cleaning anyway.

After a few seconds, Aoba felt the mattress shift under Noiz's weight and soon the other man was pressed against his back, curled comfortably around him and leaving soft kisses on the shell of his ear and nape of his neck.

"Definitely the best gift I've ever received," Noiz chuckled, "and it even came early."

Aoba groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I told you it's not your proper present."

"Doesn't change what I said," Noiz stated, and one of his arms slid comfortably around Aoba's waist. "You enjoyed it too, right? It felt amazing, and it was so good to watch you -- ouch."

Aoba sniffed, glad that the blind kick he'd aimed at Noiz's shin had made contact. After all the courage he'd needed to buy the toy in the first place and all his plans for trying something new to surprise Noiz, he'd still been one-upped by the brat.

Still, Noiz was right... it had felt good, and lying here in his embrace felt good too.

"Hey brat," Aoba muttered, grinning as he felt Noiz's lips form a pout against the back of his neck, "merry Christmas."

Aoba felt the pout split into a small grin, and he shivered as Noiz pressed another kiss against his nape.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get the reference, the credit card Noiz gave Aoba is a [Centurion Card](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centurion_Card).


End file.
